Timeline
WARNING: This page may contain spoilers for Blue Skies in Camelot, if you wish to read it for yourself, click here! 1962 * POD-''' '''August 4th: Marylin Monroe is discovered trying to commit suicide by her housemaid Eunice Murray, when she finds a bottle of undescribed pills. Marylin breaks down and is forced to go to rehab to clean up by her therapist Ralph Greenson, and ex-husband Joe DiMaggio. 1963 * March 22nd, 1963: Liverpool based Rock group, The Beatles release their first LP in the UK. Entitled Please, Please Me, the record is a smash hit, and sets the world stage for Beatlemania. * April 11th: The television remote control is authorized by the FCC. * August 9th: Patrick Bouiver Kennedy dies two days after being born, much to the family's devastation. * August 28th: Martin Luther King Jr. gives his famous "I Have a Dream!" speech in Washington D.C to 300,000 spectators. * October 2nd: While on a trip to Mexico City, Joe DiMaggio accidently runs into Lee Harvey Oswald. * October 7th: The United States of America signs the Partial Nuclear Test Ban Treaty with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. * October 16th, 1963: The Berliner Philharmonie concert hall opens in Berlin, just west of the infamous wall. * November 2nd: Ngo Dinh Diem is killed in a coup det tat by the South Vietnamese military. * November 22nd: While visiting Dallas, Texas on a reelection campaign alongside his wife, Governor John Connally and his wife, John F. Kennedy is nearly killed when Oswald attempts to shoot him with a sniper rifle. JFK survives, though Connally is shot in the heart and later dies as a result. * November 27th: President Kennedy makes his first speech after the attempt on his life, calling for Congress to act on Civil Rights and unifying the nation. 1964 * January 24th: The 24th Amendment is passed, banning poll taxes. * February 9th: The Beatles appear on the Edd Sulivan Show, with 73 million Americans watching. * June 19th: The Civil Rights Act of 1964 passes in Congress 73-27. * July 21st: Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson resigns from his position due to recent controversies. * August 2nd: The U.S.S. Maddox is attacked by the North Vietnamese in the Gulf of Tonkin. * September 26th: Leonid Brezhnev, after attempting to coup the USSR, is killed by the KGB as to make it look like an assassination by poisoning. * November 3rd: Kennedy wins the 1964 U.S Presidential Election, winning 27 states and D.C. 1965 * April 12th: “Colonel” Thomas Andrew Parker is killed in a car accident, freeing Elvis Presley from his dictatorial grasp. * August 16th: Elvis Presley and Ann Margret get married. 1966 * July 29th: Bob Dylan is killed instantly in a Motorcycle accident near Woodstock, New York. * September 8th: Star Trek, a sci-fi show created by Gene Roddenberry, debuts on NBC. 1967 1968 * November 3rd: George Romney wins the 1968 United States Presidential Election. 1969 * January 20th: * July 20th: The Americans and Soviets land on the moon in a historic act of cooperation between the two superpowers. 750 million people worldwide would watch Neil Armstrong and Valentina Tereshkova. * August 8th: Canadian PM Pierre Trudeau, his girlfriend Barbra Streisand, Jay Sebring, Omar Sharif, and Richard Perry are all murdered by Charles Manson's followers in an attack, in order to start a supposed race war called "Helter Skelter." 1970 1971 1972 * March 23rd: President George Romney is assassinated in Milwaukee, Wisconsin by Arthur Bremer. * November 3rd: George H.W Bush and Ronald Regan win the 1972 United States Presidential Election. 1973 * March 11th: Robert Mugabe, a major leader in the ZANU, is captured by a joint group of American and British soldiers, weakening the group. Category:General